


【鸣卡】乳交

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣卡】乳交

不知道为什么，鸣人最近很喜欢玩他的乳头，前一段时间是执着于颜射，就算是掐着他的腰操得彻底嗨了，也一定要在射之前拔出来射在他的脸上。很明显，这小子最近又换了口味。

卡卡西不明白男人的乳头有什么好玩的，只当是年轻人又不知从哪里学来的新玩法，过几天就会腻了。

当然，如果真的是这样就好了。

想到这里，卡卡西有点想叹气，两边被玩得有点狠了，衣服蹭到都刺刺的疼，很是容易让人分心。虽说现在都是坐办公室里不可能再出任务了，被迫分心也没什么大问题，但确实恼人。

也不知道那混小子到底在这种事情上执着什么，就像是个发现新玩具的小孩子，一心扑到上面就非要玩个够，那股热情什么时候能放在火影的见习工作上，他和鹿丸真是就谢天谢地了。

卡卡西努力忽视着胸前时不时的微弱刺痛感，穿着大码的T恤和宽松的长裤打开浴室的门从热气蒸腾中走了出来，还在滴水的发丝看起来柔软了许多。拿下脖子上挂着的毛巾随手擦了擦头发，走进厨房倒了杯半温的茶，正要端起来喝，就感觉到背后一道灼人的视线，顿时一阵无奈：这狗崽子，成天哪来的这么多精力……

鸣人蹲坐在沙发上，看着小厨房里男人的背影，眼睛简直亮出了一个新高度，眼巴巴地瞅着：哎呀，看来卡卡西老师真是洗干净了等着他加班回来呢！

“卡卡西老师，我回来了，你吃过饭没？”

“吃过了，工作完成了？”

卡卡西随口应着，尽力忽视着身后那道视线的意味，然而小恋人的耐力在各种意义上都是了不得的，眼睛珠子跟黏在他身上一样。对此，男人只能默默地喝完杯里的茶水，然后转过身来无奈道：“总要洗个澡吧？”

话音刚落，沙发上的黄毛大型犬就兴高采烈地应着跳了起来一边脱衣服一边奔向浴室，卡卡西也只能放下杯子跟在后面拾。

鸣人从浴室出来的时候，卡卡西正坐在沙发上翻着手里的《亲热天堂》。他光着上身无声地走了过去抽掉男人的书，撒娇般的拖长着尾音：“老师……”

“我洗好了。”

“……”卡卡西一抬头就正对着小恋人裤子下面隐隐勃起的性器，绕是再仗着年长许多向来甚少在这种事情上扭捏，也不由得有些面上燥热，退而其次道：“鸣人，老师今天用嘴帮你弄出来，就不要再玩别的地方了……”

“嗯……”鸣人犹豫了一下，然后果断地摇了摇头，居高临下地抬起手往男人宽大的领口里探了进去：“今天还是想玩这里。”

说完便捏住了卡卡西的乳头，在略显粗糙的掌心揉搓，软软的肉粒很快就在掌心挺立了起来。鸣人眯起眼睛透过领口看过去，粉粉的很是可口，不由得加重了呼吸，低喃道：“老师你看，都硬了。”

卡卡西轻轻皱了皱眉头，本是灼人的刺痛此时却带来了些许微妙快感，另一边在未被触碰的情况下竟也有了挺立的趋势。

鸣人抽出了手，自下而上拉高了男人的T恤，递到他嘴边低声道：“老师，咬住。”卡卡西顿了顿，到底是张开嘴咬住，本被揉捏得发热的乳头突然暴露在微凉的空气中，有种无处躲藏的莫名羞耻感。对此，男人也只能默默地闭了闭眼，厚着老脸随这小子去了。

看着卡卡西顺从的模样，施虐心暴增，心中天人交战之际，鸣人蹲了下来，含住了男人被冷落的另一边乳头，用舌尖顶着中间的小眼，然后轻轻地咬了咬，再围着乳晕舔舐，最后用力吮吸了几口。卡卡西低头看着金发青年伏在他的胸前像小兽哺乳般啃咬着他的乳头，一股热流难以抑制的涌入下身，忍不住把手指插进了后者的头发里微微扬起了修长的脖子。

鸣人抬目看了眼男人，然后换了另一边放进嘴里细细磨咬，时轻时重。手里揉捏着另一边刚被舔湿的乳头，就着口水，别有一番湿滑柔软的触感。

安静的房间中，就只有卡卡西的低喘声和鸣人含着乳头的口水声。

等到两边的乳头都被舔得又湿又软，鸣人终于松开口，然后站了起来，拉开裤子的拉链掏出早已硬得发烫的性器。卡卡西咬着衣服的下摆，低头看见眼前的挺立，不由得眼皮跳了跳，下意识咽了咽口水。

鸣人听见他吞咽的声音，微微弯了弯眼睛，像条吃人不吐骨头的狼：“老师想含吗？”

“但是今天不行哦，今天它更想‘亲亲’老师的乳头呢。”他这么说着，扶着阴茎顶了顶卡卡西还黏着口水的乳头。后者顿时呼吸一窒，眼里漫上了一层水汽，奈何嘴里咬着衣服，也只能从喉咙里发出低低的喘息声。

淡粉色的乳头和略略泛紫的龟头形成了鲜明的对比，鸣人眼中暗了再暗，扶着根部用力顶着柔软的肉粒，马眼刚刚好抵在那里来回碾转。很快顶端便溢出了透明的液体，黏在乳头上更加湿滑。

难以言说的视觉和心理上的冲击让卡卡西下意识地向后躲，靠着沙发背胸口上下起伏得厉害。鸣人直接上前一步，单腿跨在了男人的身侧，发烫的性器再一次抵在了挺立的乳头上，柱身从上到下得在柔嫩的肉粒上蹭过，惹得前者加重了力道，扶着性器碾压着男人的胸口。

“真的好舒服，卡卡西老师……”

“你好棒，真的好棒……”

“你看，老师，”鸣人近乎痴迷的眯起了眼睛，直勾勾地盯着在自己的阴茎上来回摩擦的粉色肉粒上，掐着男人的下巴迫使他低头看：“你的乳头蹭得我好舒服，太棒了……”

卡卡西忍不住想要闭眼，下半身难受得厉害。鸣人却不放过，挺立的性器在男人的胸口弯弯绕绕地蹭过，滑到另一边的乳头边缘，绕着乳晕打转，顶端溢出的液体抹得乳头周围一片湿滑。而卡卡西却是倍受折磨，几乎就要把持不住自己拿乳头去蹭鸣人的下身，就在快要忍不住时候，后者终于如他所愿的用阴茎“疼爱”他的乳头了。

鸣人扶着柱身，用马眼用力顶着男人的乳头，无法形容的舒适感使他在视觉和心理上都得到了巨大的满足，龟头不断地上下拨蹭着肉粒。

就这么来来回回地折腾了半小时，到底是射在了卡卡西的胸口。

鸣人看着卡卡西胸前的白浊，抬起手抹匀在了两边的乳头上，玩不腻般地继续在指间揉捏在掌心捻搓，本是淡粉的肉粒早已被玩得充血，红得可口。卡卡西松开口，衣服早被口水打湿，顺势垂了下来。鸣人也不去撩，就这么在男人的衣服下面放肆，欺身含住了对方的下巴重重地咬了一口然后再细细舔舐，呢喃道：“卡卡西老师，你射了。”

“我明明都没碰它呢……”

说完，腾出一手滑过男人的小腹，揉了揉他泄过后疲软的阴茎，衣裤被精液打湿了一片。

卡卡西闭上了眼睛，感受着抵在他胸口的物体再次有了勃起的趋势，微不可闻地叹了口气：竟然光被玩乳头就射了，看来他是真的堕落了。

“鸣人，你就这么喜欢玩这里吗……”

被这么问道的金发小恋人咧着嘴笑得灿烂，再次挺立的性器隔着衣料有意无意地蹭过了男人的乳头，舔着嘴巴回道：“喜欢。”

“老师的全身上下我都喜欢，哪里都喜欢。”

“脸、舌头、乳头、手指、胳膊、腿、小腿、脚、前面和后面。”他伏在男人耳边低声呢喃令后者全身发软的话：“我要仔仔细细地玩弄你身上的每一处，老师。”

嗯，年轻人很有精力也很有想法，很不错，没毛病。


End file.
